Phantom Bat
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After being thoroughly defeated by four of his strongest foe, Danny Fenton is sent to another universe. There he is taken in by a reclusive billionaire and begins to walk a new path. Join Danny as he changes from a ghostly guardian to a caped crusader.
1. Rise again

Phantom Bat

Chapter 1

Rise again

Okay, this is another one of those crazy ideas you just have one night. So let's see how it goes. Now, as I said in the description, the pairing for this is undecided. But the candidates for the poll in the reviews are Max, Melanie, Aquagirl, Ember, Dora, or Valerie. And before anyone asks, yes. Danny is still able to use most of his powers. But no longer shows up on ecto radars or can be harmed by anti ghost weapons or items. With all that explained... Let's kick it up!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Neo Gotham city. New name. Same town. Despite decades worth of work. The city still suffered from the problems of old. Crime running rampant, decent people afraid to leave their homes, and the people at the top succumbing to either of the two. But the thing about a place like that, is that sometimes it just takes one man to stand up and make the tables turn. This is the story of a man just like that.

A man was walking through the city with his daughter right next to him.

"Come on, Daddy! We're going to miss the movie." The girl impatiently said.

"Alright. Calm down." The man said with a chuckle before deciding to cut across an alley to get to the movie theater faster. However, just as the two were about to reach the other end of the alley, they were surrounded on both sides by people in clown makeup.

"Get behind me, sweetie." The man said as he pushed his daughter behind his leg and they backed up against a wall before the leader of the clowns pushed up on his chin with a crowbar.

"Just hand over your wallet and your little girl won't have to see a particularly messy Gallagher show." The purple suited clown said before he and all three of his accomplices felt a chill in the air.

"What was that?" Asked one the clowns who was wearing a jester hat before he turned around to see the one who was standing next to him was gone. "Uh guys, where P?" He asked.

"I have no idea." A girl who was wearing a polkadot dress that was two shades of pink said before a thug who was dressed up like Pennywise from IT 2017 slammed down in to a dumpster, causing it to collapse.

"P!" The jester hatted thug shouted before running over to the Pennywise looking thug. "What happened?" He asked as the downed thug grabbed the jester thugs shirt.

"Ba- Ba-Ba-Ba..." P tried to warn them what had got him.

"What is it?" Jester asked before P finally managed to get it out.

"BATMAN!" He shouted before the lights flickered for a moment. When they came back on, standing between the still standing thugs was a man in an armored black suit with red lines on the limbs, three spikes on each arm, a silver and red belt with a red center, red eyes, a black scalloped cape with red lining and a red interior, and a large red Bat symbol in the middle of his chest.

"I don't know who you think are. Actually yes I do." The purple suited clown laughed before swinging his crowbar at the one that his associate had referred to as 'Batman' only for him to grab it mid swing. For a brief second, the bar felt cold before Batman squeezed it and caused it to shatter before he punched the clown out.

The next to try at the masked man was the girl in the polkadot dress who came running at the hero with a spiked rubber chicken and attacked him with a wide swing only for Batman to do a sweeping dodge and throw two Bat shaped throwing weapons with cyan wings for blade that flew parallel to each other, electricity arcing between them in a stream that knocked the girl out as they passed by her.

The only ones involved in the fight who were left standing were Batman and the jester hatted thug. The latter of whom began bolting only to a sharp pinch and a hard tug as he was pulled back to Batman who delivered a hard chop to his neck, knocking him out.

Batman took a moment to cuff the thugs before he turned to the man and his daughter before giving them a comforting nod before his cape began to somewhat fold out forming wings and he began to fly while being boosted by jets in his boots.

After a couple minutes of minutes of flight, Batman found himself on the top of impossibly large futuristic skyscraper before pressing his right index and middle fingers to his ear.

"Well, saved two people, put four Jokers on the fast lane to Blackgate, and successfully planted the seeds of people knowing the Batman is back. All in all. Successful field test." Batman said to someone on the other end of his com line.

"You also used your powers." A grizzled voice noted.

"It was just for some lite scares. Nothing a little extra food at dinner won't fix." Batman waved off.

"You should still try to reserve them for when you need them. Anyway, you should come back to the cave. It's getting late." The old man advised.

"On my way." Batman said before leaping off the building and pressing in on the under side of his left wrist and flipped before landing in a flying black and red car and flying off in it.

Half an hour later, the car arrived in a large cave which seemed to be one part command center one part museum before Batman jumped out the car and activating a mechanism on his helmet, releasing it before he took it off to reveal the face of a seventeen year old boy with black hair with a white streak just off center to the right and different colored eyes, the left blue and the right green.

"The car's pulling a bit to the right." The young man said, petting a German Shepard that ran up to him as he walked up to a swivel chair in front of a large computer console. The chair then turned to see a silver haired man who looked to be in his early to mid sixties wearing a suit.

"There's a slight problem with the thruster. I'll run some diagnostics." The man said as he stood up. "In the meantime you should eat and get some rest." He said as he patted the boy on the shoulder while walking over to the car.

The boy then turned towards a large staircase and began walking towards it, stopping only for a breif moment to look at a circular archway and he began to think about how he got to that point.

(Flashback)

Two years before he was Batman, he went by two other names. One of which was Danny Phantom. To some, he was considered to be the hero of his home town of Amity Park. Others found him to be a threat due to the source of his powers. Then of coarse there were those that wished do harm the people of his town and that is where our story truly begins.

Danny Phantom was currently in the middle of battling one of his more dangerous foes, Techness above a building with name 'Fenton Works' on top.

"What do you want this time?" Danny asked while firing out a blast of green energy.

"Well, child. It's quite simple. This just us finally, getting you out of our way." Techness said with a grin as Danny's eyes widened slightly at the word 'our' being used when suddenly he got hit hard by a missile to the back causing him to fall to the roof of the building.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two working together?" Danny asked as he looked up to see up to see one of his longest running nemeses, the mech suit clad 'Skulker'.

"Who said it was just the two of us, whelp?" Skulker asked with a smirk as the skies began to darken a lightning crashed through them as two of Danny's most powerful enemies, the living storm, Vortex and the black dragon, Aragon descended on him.

'Oh hell.' Danny thought as the four ghosts blasted at him and he quickly brought up an energy shield which was only held the attack of an instant before blasting him down, forcing him to phase through and fall in to the basement, landing right in front of his parents, the brilliant yet surprisingly incompetent ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie. As the two didn't know of his double life as the ghostly guardian, immediately attacked him by shooting at him with ecto guns, hitting him square in the chest due to him still reeling from the last hit.

As the young hero tumbled to the ground, twin rings of light formed around his waist and went in opposite directions up and down his body, changing his snow white hair to raven black and the beat up black and white jumpsuit to a white t shirt with red on the color and sleeves and a red oval in the middle and a pair of blue jeans.

"Danny?" Both of his parents asked in shock as the teen tried to get up and turned to them.

"Run." Danny struggled to say before passing out as Techness phased through the roof, seeing that Danny was depowered and in front of the Fenton's' portal in to the realms of the 'Ghost Zone' and then blasted it with energy that had ones and zeros coming off of it at the archway of the portal opened as a white vortex sucked the unconscious teen inside, frying the machinery after the fact.

(Meanwhile)

Within the realms of the Ghost Zone, in the Castle of time floated a ghost with a scar over his left eye in purple robes and a clock inside his chest. This was the guardian of time and one of Danny's most powerful allies from those days, Clockwork.

"And so it begins." Clockwork said as he looked in to a crystal ball to see the image of Batman standing over the Neo Gotham skyline as his symbol lit up the night sky.

(Within the Portal)

Danny floated in the space in between dimensions, his already mutated body being reconstituted from the energy that continued to hit him, merging his two different forms in to one. Causing the white streak to appear in his hair and his right eye to permanently become the green that it would become when he transformed in to Danny Phantom.

(In the Batcave)

Under the halls of stately Wayne Manor, stood an old man far beyond his prime. Bruce Wayne. The original Batman. For the past six years however, issues with his heart had prevented him from protecting his city and now all he could do was watch on as it began to rot without him.

Letting out a sigh as he turned to leave the cave, he heard something behind him as he turned to see a cross dimensional portal he had used several times when the were crises on other Earths suddenly activated, shooting the unconscious boy out of the white vortex.

Bruce quickly walked up to the boy along with his Dog, Ace before kneeling down next to him and checking his pulse.

(Flashback end)

Danny shed a tear at the thought of that day and the thought of his family, as far as he knew, dying without him there to protect them and the fact they couldn't get the portal open from their side. He quickly shook these thoughts from his head, knowing that there was nothing he could do about that and the best thing he could do was keep moving.

(In an office building in the middle of Neo Gotham)

A red haired man at the age of about thirty was working in his office at Wayne Powers. The company which ran most of Neo Gotham at at one time was run by Bruce Wayne. Suddenly one of his coworkers quickly and silently ducked in to his office and rushed.

"Harry? What's the matter?" The man said as the coworker put a disk on his desk.

"Warren, you have to *cough cough* hide this *cough cough* from Powers. You can't let him *cough cough* get this." Harry said before he began coughing non stop before he fell over and passed out and Warren ran over to him, noticing that there were green marks on Harry's skin.

Wasting no time, Warren called an ambulance, not knowing that every office in the building was monitored by the companies CEO, Derek Powers and his scar faced bodyguard, Mr. Fix.

"Well, it would seem that you should pay a visit to Mr. McGinnis." Powers said as Fix began to leave the room before the white haired man stopped him and smirked as he said "Oh, and say hello to his son, Matthew for me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Now, just to be clear, Terry will not play a part here. Matt however, will and I think you all know what it will be. Also, I will periodically show how things are bag in Amity Park and yes, the portal will eventually get fixed. Well anyway please fallow fav and review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Dark and Light rising

Chapter 2

Dark and Light rising

Okay, decent responce to the first chapter. Now, it's time to get to the real meat of the story. Now normally, I'd respond to the reviews. But since there's only two that weren't just 'I like this', I'll it's respond for those. Though I am extremely greatly for all the reviews I got

Guest: Inque is a bit to old for Danny. So she's not on the poll

SonicMax: While I do agree she is awesome, we'll just have to see where the poll goes.

Now for the shipping poll.

Melanie: 2

Max: 2

Aquagirl: 0

Ember: 0

Valerie:0

Dora: 0

And with all that out of the way... Let's kick it up!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Warren McGinnus had just arrived his appartment in Neo Gotham and was greeted by a ten year old boy with raven black hair running to him and jumping in to his arms.

"Hey, Dad." The Boy said as his father happily returned the hug.

"Hey, Matt." Warren said with a laugh as a slender, red haired woman came up and kissed warren on the lips.

"Marry, we need to talk." Warren said as he led his wife in to a different room. The two unaware that Matt had gone to the vents to spy on them, a tallent he had an uncanny knack for. As he did so, he heard his father tell his mother what had happened at Wayne Powers that day.

"Oh my god. Poor Harry" Marry breathlessly said. "What could have caused that?" She asked as Warren pulled the disk out of his pocket.

"I have no idea. But he gave me this right before I took him to the hosspitle." Warren said before puting the disk in his computer before his eyes widened at the shock of what turned out to be on it. "Oh my god." He said in shocked whisper.

"What is it?" Marry asked.

"A type of nerve gas. A strong one. Acording to this, it could cause a human body to completly desolve in thirty six hours." Warren said causing an apauled look to dawn on Marry's face.

'My god.' Matt thought a he listened from the vents.

"What are we going to do?" Marry asked, knowing that having this information would put their family in extreme danger.

"We need to get this to the police and then... We might need to go off the grid for a while." Warren said just before everything went right to hell. Just then the front door was smashed open as a team of three men walked in Warren quickly grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon and tried went for the office door only to be shot down. Marry quickly ran to her husband only to meet the same fate, all while Matt watch with tears in his eyes.

A million emotions flooded in to the young boy in that moment. But he knew he had to get out of there and he began to quickly and quietly began moving through vent. As Matt reached th edge of the vent to get outside however, his leg hit the edge, catching the attention of the group.

Matt began running as fast as he could, jumping over every fence he came to, and threw down every trash can he could in an atempt to escape before eventually coming to a fire escape and climbing up it.

Matt ran along the rood top with the roof with the intention of jumping to the next one to continue with his escape only to trip before reching the edge. He then turned to see one of the team pointing a gun at him.

Matt closed his eyes, waiting for the inevedable when suddenly, he heard the man scream in pain. He then opened his eyes to see the gun on the ground and a Bat shaped object sticking out of the back of his attacker's hand. Just then a dark shadow flew from over Matt revealing it to be Batman.

Without a word, the black clad hero leapt forward, slamming his fist in to the man's face. Though dazed, the man tried to fight back by pulling out a combat knife only for Batman to snap his arm before kicking him in to the air and off the roof only to pull out a grapple gun, use it to pull the man back to him and slam the him his head in to the ground.

"Good job. Now, check on the boy and continue on patrol." Bruce told Batman over the phone as he finished cuffing the perp. He then stood up before turning and walking to Matt.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked as Matt began to sob as his fight or flight reflexes had subsided.

"They... They killed them." Matt said as the tradgety of the event began sinking in.

"Try to get what happened out of him. He might talk to Batman before the police." Bruce said as Batman sent a confirmation code.

"Why was that man chasing you?" Batman asked, trying to be as calming as he could.

"My Dad." Matt began with tears flowing down his face. "He had evidance on Derek Powers." He said as the eyes of both Batman and Bruce widened.

"Powers?" Batman asked, knowing full well the name of the man who had control of Wayne enterprises.

"Bring him to the Batcave. If Powers is sending men after him, it would be safer to bring him here than to the GCPD." Bruce said before Batman sent him the confirmation signal and called for the Batmobile.

"Get in." Batman said as he motioned to the vehichle.

Knowing that his options were either the cops or a legend, Matt made decicion that Batman was the safer option and entered the Batmobile before it began to fly.

(Back at the Batcave)

The Batmobile sped to its platform as the weels came down and the top opened for Batman and Matt to climb out.

"Not hiding?" Batman asked as Bruce walked up.

"We don't have time for that." Bruce said before looking down to Matt. "I heard everything that happened to your parents over the radio, Matthew." He said with a sympathetic voice, even after all of his years, recalling the loss of his own parents. "We need to know why Powers had your parents killed." He said, as Matt began trying to think to before everything happened.

"My... My Dad. He came home with a disk. It had evedence that Powers was making some sort of gas that can melt eat people alive.

"Nerve gas." Bruce said as he turned around while squeezing his cane as hard as he could. "He's using my compony to make nerve gas." He growled.

"What do we do now?" Batman asked as Bruce led him to the computer.

"I believe the uban legend phase has ended. Go to GCPD lockup and find out where that gas is. Barbara is taking him in to interigation. I'll call and tell her you're on your way." Bruce instructed, getting a nod from Batman.

"I'm on it." Batman said as he returned to the Batmobile and sped out of the cave.

(At GCPD)

In a dimly lit room, the man who had been chasing down Matt was sitting across a small table from a woman with greing red hair clad in a brown coat, tan pants, a black turtleneck sweater, and black boots.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did your team kill those two people?" The woman asked.

"I'm telling you, comissioner I acted alone. It was a simple grudge." The man lied.

"Don't bullshit me! I have witnesses that put two other people with you. You're going to tell me who they are and the real reason that boy lost his parents!" The comissioner shouted, getting no answer. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way." She said, getting a cocky 'What could you possibly do?' look from the man. Suddenly, the lights breifly wnet out and when they came back on, Batman was standing dirrectly behind the comissioner.

'Oh hell.' The assassin thought as Batman grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall. He tried to get up only to feel the force of Batman's hand around his throat.

"By my count you have one hundred ninety two bones that I haven't broken yet. That number will start to decline very quickly unless you tell me what I want to know." Batman said with a growl as he began pushing against the man's ribs and continued to do so until a cracking noise began to be heard.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" The man shouted before being dropped. Batman then leaned down in front of him.

"Where is the nerve gas?" Asked in a threating tone.

"There's a shipment going out from the docks in the south side of Miagani." The man informed him.

"Thank you." Batman said before knocking the man out. "Get some men together. I'm going to go make some noise at the docks." He said before leaving. Just then, the commissioner's phone began to ring.

"Gordon here." She answered. "Yeah he just left." She said before chuckling slightly. "It's funny. For a second. I could have sworn you were the one under the cowl." She said before calling in two officers to take the thug back to his cell.

(Back with Batman.)

The Batmobile was making its way through Gotham in its street mode as Batman pressed a button on the console.

"Batcave, I'm going need the boat." Batman said over the coms.

"Barbara filled me in. It's on the way." Bruce replied before Batman cut the coms as the Batmobile launched him high in to the air as his cape shifted out in to wings to carry him to the water before becoming lose once more as he dropped to be met by a black speedboat before speeding off as it submerged itself.

(At the Miagani Docks)

Powers and his right hand man, mr Fix were walking through a shipping yards.

"We haven't been able to find the kid." Fix said as he and Powers oversaw the loading of the cargo ship.

"Not to worry. The second the disk was lost, I set up measures to make sure the two of us can't be implicated." Powers said with a smirk as three of the ship suddenly became coated in electricity before its power went out on it. "What in the.." Powers began to ask before the bulbs of several lampposts were shattered and a mist began to appear before Batman stepped out of it. "It can't be." Powers whispered in shock before signaling his security to attack.

Batman quickly through a disk from his belt that attached to the vertical part of a crane that then magnetically pulled the guns for the security.

Batman ducked under a punch from the first of the five thugs to kick him in the face before another of them came at him with a baton only to have it taken from his hand and used to knock him out before being thrown at another as Batman quickly ran to the last two and slamming their heads together.

Batman suddenly felt movement behind him turned to shoot a small amount of gel out of his glove that then blew up, knocking over a forklift that Powers had been using to try and run him over. He then turning to face fix, ducking under a barrel the three that shattered in front of of Powers ad he began to scream in pain while Fix and Batman were squaring off ducking eachothers puches.

As the two fought, Powers somehow managed to fight though the pain and reached in to his coat, pressing a button on a remote in his pocket.

"Danny! Powers just set of the ship to explode! If it does, the nerve gas could mix in to the water!" Bruce yelled over the com before Batman and used two Batarangs to nail fix to a wall before running to the ship to disconnect the power to prevent the explosion.

"Dammit." Batman growled as he exited the ship to see that fix and Powers were gone.

(At the Batcave)

"I can't believe I let them get away!" Danny yelled as he threw his helmet on the table.

"At least you were able to freeze the nerve gas and neutralize it." Bruce said, offering the young hero that victory. Something he sorely needed after what came next. A news report implicating the murderer of Warren and Marry McGinnis as the one who had orchestrated making the nerve gas 'without Powers' knowledge' and news that he had taken his own life several minutes ago.

"Has the kid seen this?" Danny asked.

"He has. He's in a room, three doors from yours." Bruce said as Danny took off the rest of his armor, leaving him only in a long sleeved black outfit as he went up the stairs of the cave and to the room Matt was staying in.

"You okay?" He asked as he entered the room.

"I don't know." Matt said, not looking up from the floor as Danny sat next to him.

"He's not gonna get away with it." Danny said as he put his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I know he won't." Matt said as he clenched his fists together. "No matter how long it takes, Powers is gonna spend the rest of his life behind bards for what his did." He said with anger in his voice as tears flowed from his eyes. Danny then pulled the boy closer to him and let him cry it out as right out side the window. The sun rose, awakening a nest of Robins.

(In an unknown location)

Fix stood in a dimly lit lab surrounded by several scientist looking down at Powers.

"Mr. The radiation seems to have stopped the spread of the toxin. But there seems to have been a complication." The lead doctor said.

"What kind of complication?" Powers asked as the lights were cut off and a green lights radiated from where Powers was standing before he let out a roar while look in Fix at a rage before a blast of energy shot through his chest before a maniacal laughter filled the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, I intend to introduce one of Danny's potential love interests. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
